Assassin Fallout
by UmaSenWolfDoragon
Summary: In the world with humans, vampires, werewolves, and more, everyone is one edge of who is who. In their villages, it is illegal to meet a werewolf or others if you're a vampire. It is illegal if you meet a werewolf if you are a neko. Well, what happens when the village of werewolves and nekos are attacked and disperse into vampires territory?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The night was crisp and cool. The wind blew over many houses in the desert - like land, making the particles of sand fly up high into the sky before they go back down. Many people in the Egyptian city of Cairo shivered as their windows were not covered up by a heavy cloth to keep the breeze away. Children snuggled into their parents for warmth as they don't have enough space for their own room. The parents didn't mind though as they enjoy spending one-on-one time with them; sleeping, of course. Cats and kittens trotted around the village and jumped onto venders' stands, sniffing and eating anything they could get on. They had no official owner so the village adopted them.

A figure suddenly darted from a small home though and hid behind a desk shop. He peaked up a little when he heard guards yell something out and then run. He smirked a little and when he saw that he was in the clear, he ran as fast as he could out of the shop area and went to an abandoned home. He had a cape on so he slowly took it off as he got used to the cold feeling in his home and placed the pitch black cape on a small hook on the wall.

His name is Yugi. He is a twenty-eight year old male with a dark secret that he didn't dare tell anyone. He has tri-colored, spiked hair - blonde bangs, black hair, and maroon tips. His eyes were large and childish looking, the color of a shiny amethyst stone. Although he lives in a country that has scarce cloudy weather, his skin is as pale as an eggshell. He is small for his age as he is 5'4 and his voice sounds just like a child when he wants it to be. He didn't have any family here in Egypt but he did have his grandfather, Solomon, and his older brother, Heba, living somewhere else. Yugi had left them as he wanted to explore and live his own life and not follow in the footsteps of his brother and grandfather.

But the main reason why he left his family though was because he was very good at killing people. He is an assassin for the region but he always preferred being here. Because of his facial features, nobody suspects that it was him that had killed a merchant who had raped a child or killed a guard who had stolen money from a poor family.

Yugi yawned as he crawled onto his bed, which was a simple flat mattress on the floor. He only had two blankets with him but that was fine. As he slept, he usually had adrenaline running through his system that kept him warm. But, right as the young man closed his eyes, hands grabbing his arms and pinned him to the floor. Yugi gasped in shock and in instinct, he roughly moved his arm to the left and threw the person to the other side of him. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw that it was a royal guard and tried to get up and run, but another guard rushed in and pinned him back down. A blow to the head made Yugi go limp as he tried to talk to the guards and the first guard grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off of the sand.

"He could have been a guard if he came the other day," the second guard grumbled as he grabbed his sword from the floor and pointed it to the assassin.

"And make him get higher pay than us? No way. I think that Pharaoh would be pleased too as we finally found the assassin killing our people," the first guard grinned as he grabbed the sword and placed it on Yugi's neck.

"Oi, make sure that the blood doesn't get all over me!" the second guard hissed quietly.

"Yes, father," the first guard rolled his eyes before he lifted the sword that was in his hands and forced it back down on the floor.

The sound of skin getting sliced was heard and the sand was quickly died a very dark red. Both guards were covered with Yugi's blood, the second guard scowling at the first as he hated it when blood was on him. His skin was pale and he could stain easily with dark colors. The first guard shrugged and grabbed Yugi's head before he nodded at his pal. The second guard stood up and threw Yugi's body to the corner of the house and the two started to head towards the palace, ready to show their prize right when Ra rises to their Pharaoh.

Only hours passed until the sun finally rose. The Pharaoh groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes and turned away from it as he rubbed his eyes. He knew that it was time to get up, but he really didn't. He was up all night with his young three year old son, playing and telling fun stories. Atemu's mind kept thinking about how he had met his son's, Yami, father. Atemu, being the twenty year old he was back then, he left the palace to explore but a couple of thieves found him and tried to rape him until the love of his life, Yugi, found him and saved him from them. And from then on, the two had a good relationship and a year later, Atemu had his child, which shocked his priests. Only one priest, who is his cousin, knows about Yugi and he is grateful for him. But as time went by, the time Yugi and he had was limited. Both of them understood why but they still tried to make time for each other.

Atemu opened his eyes and smiled as he heard a small giggle to the side of him. He saw his beautiful little boy next to him, lying on his back and biting on his fist. Yami had the same hair as Atemu - which was almost the same as Yugi, but with red tips - and Yugi's pale skin. Yami's eyes had one of each eye color from his parents, one red eye from his mother and one amethyst eye from his father. Yami's hair was long, down to his mid back and Atemu refused to cut it off as he thought that Yami look cute like that.

"Good morning, baby boy. How's mama's prince?" Atemu asked quietly as he tickled Yam's tummy, smiling and kissing his head.

Yami giggled and grabbed onto Atemu's hand. "Good, mama, good!" he cheered as he rolled onto his back and crawled onto Atemu, snuggling into Atemu's chest.

Atemu cooed at his son and sat up, holding the small child in his arms as he stood up and walked to Yami's closet and started to look through all his outfits and picked one out for the day. Yami whimpered and started to struggle as he didn't want to wear annoying and hot pants and Atemu decided to just dress Yami in a large tunic with his underwear on. Yami squealed as he liked what he had on and ran around happily. Atemu smiled and also got ready for the day before he grabbed his son's hand and left his chambers,

"Good morning, Seth," Atemu said to his cousin as he entered the mess hall.

Atemu's cousin looked up from looking down and stood up. Atemu frowned when he saw that Seth had a sad look on his face and eyes and put Yami in his chair. Servants quickly scrambled to get food for the toddler and started to feed Yami.

"Atemu... you may want to sit down," Seth sighed as he placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu frowned. "No, I think I am fine. Did something happen?" he asked.

Seth sighed once more and nodded. "Yes. I am so sorry Atemu, but Yugi was killed."

Atemu's eyes widened in shock. Did he just hear right? Did his Yugi, the assassin who can get away with almost anything and everything, got killed last night? Tears filled his eyes and a sob was released from his throat as he covered his mouth. He felt Seth squeeze his shoulder and look away. Atemu really didn't want to believe it. He wanted Yugi. He wanted Yugi to see Yami. It wasn't fair for not only him, but not fair for Yami. He would never meet his father and Atemu would never see the love of his life alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Atemu stared at the guards who had killed his lover with no emotion. The air in the room was tense and anxiety filled as they all stared at the Pharaoh for his final say. Atemu sighed as he slumped back into his throne. He covered his face slightly as he felt tears run down his cheeks. He had gone to the throne room intending to see only the guards who had killed Yugi, but he got far more than that. He found Yugi's head on the floor, all bloodied and rapidly cut. He had never felt this much pain before in his life. So much so that he almost fell to the ground in a faint but luckily Seth was there to get him.

"My Pharaoh?" Seth called out in a gentle voice.

Atemu looked up and wiped his cheeks away. He sighed and stood up as he glared at the guards. The two guards started to shake and they looked straight down on the ground as they knew that at this point they were either going to be killed or exiled from their homes and family. Atemu walked closer and stopped right in front of them before he surprised everyone by grabbing the first guard, the one who had killed Yugi, and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Why did you kill him?" Atemu asked with such anger that everyone flinched in fear.

The guard trembled. "T-The assassin was murdering innocent people..." he stuttered.

"Those fucking people are not innocent!" Atemu shouted as he dropped the guard. "Yugi was an assassin, yes. But he was my assassin. I hired him and he was killing murderers and rapists. Not only was he doing a favor for the village people, he was helping me cope with stress and anxiety. He was my lover. He was the father of my child and you just ripped him away from me!" Atemu started to pant from anger and turned around sharply and walked back to his throne. "The one who killed Yugi dies and the other guard is exiled. No items. No stops. I want them out of my face."

The guards nodded and four of them took the two guards away. They were crying but they knew that they had broken their king's heart unknowingly. The priests were looking at the guards that were dragged away before they turned to look at Atemu who started to tremble. Seth walked up to his cousin and gasped as Atemu fell on his knees and started to sob. He was clutching his chest as tears just fell one after another. Nothing stopped them from coming, Seth kneeled down and wrapped an arm around Atemu's shoulders as he looked at his friend and also priest, Isis. Isis stepped up, her eyes softening and showing her sadness and mourn.

"Pharaoh, do you want me to find Yugi's body so we can prepare him for a burial?" Isis asked gently.

Atemu nodded as he trembled even more. He slowly stood up, shakily, and started to walk towards his chambers alone. "Yes. Any and all meetings are dismissed today. I want my son with me until Yugi's funeral. I just want to be with my son," he whispered.

Seth, Isis, the rest of the council, and guards stared at their Pharaoh before they went back to their duties. Isis was in the corner, eyes closed as she tried to focus on her millennium necklace to find Yugi's body. She found it after half an hour and took a few of her assistants and guards with her. She walked to Seth.

"I found his body. The funeral will be within a week or so. Please watch over your cousin," Isis said firmly.

Seth nodded and watched as Isis and the other people leave the palace, hop onto their horses, and ride out of the palace lands. Seth sighed and shook his head before he started to walk to his cousin's chambers. He opened the door a little and peered inside and saw that Atemu had cried himself to sleep with Yami in his arms, snuggled up into his chest. Seth sighed once more before he closed the door again and started to head back to his room. When he opened his chamber doors, his lips curled up in a small smile as he saw his two lovers, Seto and Joey, curled up in their bed. They were both naked as they had made love last night and probably made love again this morning. He walked over to them and saw down, gently stroking a strand of brown hair from Seto.

"D-Did...Did Atemu find out?" Joey sniffled as his eyes were covered in his blondish yellow hair.

Seth nodded as he watched his second lover sleep. He was very sick but he still had the power to make love. "Yeah. He's devastated. Isis found his body so he will have a proper funeral when Isis gets him ready," he said in a low voice.

"I'll miss him so much. Yugi has always helped me out when I and Serenity needed it. Ra better take good care of him," Joey sighed.

"Agreed. How is Seto?" Seth asked as he saw Seto a little damp with sweat. He grabbed a small towelette and started to dab his lover's forehead and try and dry him off.

"He's weak. I feel like when Isis returns we take him to her. He's not getting better with the simple herbs," Joey said firmly.

Seth nodded in agreement before he leaned down and gently kissed Seto's head before he leaned forward and kissed Joey's lips lovingly before he stood up and left the room to continue on his duties as the Pharaoh's side man. Joey watched sadly and got out of bed to take a quick bath. He was actually really scared. He lost his best friend because of two stupid guards and he may lose his lover as well because of a disease. His heart started to beat fast and Joey breathed in deeply before he got dressed in a simple tunic and trousers and went to Seto. He saw that the brunette had thrown the blanket off of him. At this point, the dirty blonde lover knew what he had to do. He had to stop mourning over someone unless he wanted to lose someone else, which is not what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Forgive me," Joey whispered to himself before he started to clean up the chamber and bath his sick love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An albino man quickly made his way from the palace to his home way down in the coves. His eyes were widened in panic and worry and for the first time he was actually scared and anxious. He just lost his good friend and the best assassin that there was. He swerved down the tunnels and the few people that were down there and went to his room. Right there, he saw his lover pleasing himself as he read on a book that had been made by Bakura himself long ago before he too became an assassin. Bakura quickly went to him and took the book away and looked at Marik.

"We have a problem," Bakura said, ignoring the glare that he had received from Marik.

"What is so important that it interrupted me fucking you senselessly in my mind?" the sand colored male snapped as he finished himself off and got dressed.

"Yugi got killed."

Marik stopped what he was doing in his tracks. He slowly turned to Bakura with wide eyes as his skin became pale. Bakura nodded as Marik asked a mental question and just as quick as the shock came it left. Marik's eyes hardened in anger as he turned around and grabbed his daggers and pushed Bakura away. The albino winced as it hurt his shoulder. Before Marik left the covens, Bakura grabbed his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Bakura asked.

"Kill whoever killed our friend," Marik hissed.

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "One of them has already died and the other is exiled from here. You'll only make things worse. Trust me, I really do want to kill that other bastard, but he did not actually kill Yugi. He only aided him," he tried to explain.

Marik glared at Bakura even more and ripped his hand away from him. Bakura sighed and watched as Marik stomped back to the room. He heard the door slam shut and rolled his eyes. He sighed once more and decided to go on a walk to see if all these feelings he is feeling can go away. The sun burned on his skin quickly right as the sun touched him. He hissed softly to himself and wrapped himself up in a robe and started to walk out into the desert and went to an oasis he likes to come by when things get stressful.

"Brother. Why are you here?"

Bakura looked up and saw that his older brother, Akefia, was up in the trees in the arms of his lover and boss, Zorc. "Yugi got murdered by guards. I told Marik as he was closest to Yugi and he wanted to kill both but I stopped him. He's too angry to deal with and I felt like shit," he explained.

Akefia frowned as he heard that Yugi was killed. Yugi had also been there for him when he needed it, especially when he was having his mental and anger problems. He looked down and sent a small prayer to Anubis to not take him to hell. He looked up when Zorc lifted his chin and gave a small nod and hopped down from the tree, turning to his brother and patting his head.

"I'll have a talk with Marik about this. I'd rather not have more family die on me," Akefia said before he turned around, got onto his horse that was drinking from the oasis, and rode off to the covens.

Bakura watched with a small sigh and sat down on a rock as he watched the water ripple. Zorc watched him from above and thought that he was acting so weird. Everyone dies and Bakura had even killed a few before as well. Zorc was the boss of another assassin group but he knew Yugi well. It was a shame that he had died but there was no time to mourn. At least, not now.

()

Isis returned a few hours later and her face was grave. Her face showed more wrinkles than what she actually had and there were dark bags under her eyes. What had she done to make her look so much older? The priestess and healer sighed softly and nodded to her assistants before she went to speak to Seth. She found him in the mess hall, picking at his lunch.

"You need to eat," Isis said softly as she walked up to him.

Seth looked up and shrugged. "I guess. Found his body?" he asked as he pushed his bowl away and stood up.

Isis nodded and sighed as she shook her head, holding her head as she remembered the horrible scene in the abandoned home. Seth placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look. Isis looked up and smiled, patting his hand before pushing it away.

"It was horrible Seth. His body... it was turning blue because of the cold and... no, I don't want to talk more about it," Isis sighed. "How is Atemu?"

"Last time I checked up on him he was asleep with Yami. What are you going to do now?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to see what I can do to save Yugi's body. Why?"

"Well, Seto is getting worse. He's weaker and started to tremble. The herbs aren't helping him. He really needs help," Seth said.

Isis nodded and turned around. "Very well. Take him to the healing chambers and I'll see what I can do. I'm going to check up on Atemu now and give Yami his medicine. I'll be back soon," Isis said in a low voice as she walks away and out of the mess hall.

She dug into her bag and pulled out a small tube that had a mix of different color greens. She gave a small smile a she remembered Yami's first reaction to his medicine. He was mad and spat it out and he was crying. It was such a mess but as time went Yami got better in taking it and she as glad. Yami had a bad case of a new influenza and she was afraid that the virus might have mutated and gone into Seto. She knocked on the chamber doors when she made it but she just walked in. It was normal for her to do so.

"Atemu?" Isis called softly as she walked to her Pharaoh and gently shook his shoulder.

Atemu groaned and started to open his eyes. He wiped away his dry tear marks and looked at Isis and sat up. Yami whined as he was moved and snuggled into the warmth of Atemu's leg, holding onto him tightly. Isis smiled and picked the boy up and opened the vile and held it up to his mouth.

"Open," Isis said.

"No," Yami whined.

"Open."

"No."

Atemu watched with a little amusement and smiled. He was so thankful to Ra and any and all gods up there that they gave him his son. Without Yami, he thought that he may have committed suicide. But Yugi had already left them so Atemu couldn't leave Yami. At last not yet. After much fighting with the toddler, Isis finally had Yami take his medicine and now he was running around the room, playing with his imaginary friend. Isis smiled and looked at Atemu.

"Pharaoh, we found his body. I will start the mummification as soon as possible right after I see Seto. How are you feeling?" Isis asked.

"Not so good but I need to be for my son. He only has me left as a parent. I can't leave him right after Yugi left us. It wouldn't be fair for him," Atemu sighed.

Isis nodded. "I understand. I'll leave you two be for now then. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything or just need a friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on," she said and with a bow, she left.

Atemu sighed as he watched her go before she watched his son play around, giggling and laughing. He couldn't help but let out a small smile as Yami was his joy. His soul. The globe of his life. He was just like his father too. Always so happy when there was dark times, he was always cheering people up when they were sad. He loved to play games but mostly he would always be there to protect his family.

Yami was his replica to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Mama sad?" Yami asked as he tilted his head.

He had noticed that his mother hasn't been as bright as he used to be anymore and was always in the room. He wanted to play with Atemu but the Pharaoh was always either asleep or crying. It made Yami upset and he didn't know why Atemu was acting like that but he gave Atemu his space... well, tried to the best of his ability. Atemu looked down from his desk and gave a small, sad smile. He nodded a little and picked up his son and went to his bed and sat himself and his son down.

"Honey... do you miss your father?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded and his eyes started to brighten. "Daddy come home?" he asked as he started to bounce around.

Atemu looked at him sadly and shook his head, making Yami stop bouncing and whimpered. Tears brimmed Atemu's eyes and he didn't lift his hand to wipe away the tears. What would be the point? Yami whimpered a little more and crawled onto his mommy's lap.

"Honey… your father... passed away. Someone took him away from us. He's with Papa and Mama," Atemu said in a soft whisper. "And they're with Ra."

Yami knew what that meant and Yami started to cry. Atemu hugged his son close and cried as well. He didn't give a damn if the people heard them cry or not. They had a right to release their emotions. Joey was walking down their hallway and he sighed as he heard them mourn. He knocked on the door but there was no answer; only crying. He opened the door a little and walked inside. Seto was in the healing chambers and he decided that he needed to do something productive after his lessons in reading and writing. He placed his pale hand on Atemu's caramel tan skinned shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Hey pal," Joey said in a comforting way.

Atemu looked up and wiped his eyes and nodded. He cleaned up Yami's face and set him down on the bed next to Joey and looked at his friend.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Me, Serenity, and her girlfriend are going to the shops later. Isis kicked me out of the healing chambers as I am annoying her with my constant worry of Seto and I know that you need the same treatment. We'll be leaving in an hour or so," Joey said as he picked up Yami and placed him on his lap.

Atemu blinked but gave a small laugh and shook his head and pointed to his desk. "I can't. I have too much work to do since I missed a few days of it mourning for Yugi. You can take Yami though. I broke the news to him since he saw me change," he said.

Joey's shoulders slumped down as he sighed and nodded. Atemu patted his shoulder before he stood up and went to the kitchen to grab himself a drink before he went back to his room and went to his desk. Joey placed Yami on his own bed before he left the Pharaoh's chambers and went to his own room to start packing for the trip. He turned his head and gave a smile as he saw his little sister peek inside the room.

"Ey, lil' sis'!" Joey laughed as he quickly went to his sister and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Serenity giggled and hugged back her brother, taking in his scent. "I missed you, Joey. Tea keeps keeping me in our room. It's been like three days since I left!" she pouted.

Joey's eyes widened and he looked at Serenity as if she grew a third head and eye. "Say wha? That sonofa-"

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch, fucker!" Serenity snapped.

Joey blinked before he held his stomach and laughed his ass off. Serenity blinked as well as she had never used such language before and covered her mouth as she too started to laugh a little. The siblings looked at each other and immediately they both fell on the ground as their laughter filled the air, making it feel a little thick and hard to breath. It took a good five to ten minutes before the two stopped laughing and caught their breath. There was a knock on the door before it opened and a head popped in, a confused grin on her face.

"Is everything alright?" the brunette, pale girl asked.

Serenity looked over and jumped up, hugging her lover and kissing her cheek. "Yes, but because of you and Joey I am learning colorful words," she grinned.

Tea rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Serenity before smirking at Joey. "Before we go out... I have some things to settle with this bug," she said and before anyone could reply, the female dragged Serenity away.

Joey rolled his eyes before he stood up and finished fishing out some coins to buy somethings as he tried to come up with a plan to take Atemu out to keep his mind occupied.

A good two hours passed and Joey looked up to see a red blushing Serenity come in. Joey laughed and shook his head before he grabbed his bag and followed his sister to where Tea was. Tea was getting her horse, Snow, ready to go out. Joey went to his own horse and started to get him ready. He put his bag on the horse and saw that Tea was helping Serenity onto Snow.

"I'll be back. I have to get Yami," Joey said.

The girls nodded and Joey started to run to Atemu's chambers. He sighed and shook his head when he saw that Atemu paid no mind to him or his son and grabbed Yami. Just to be sure though, he called out to Atemu that he had Yami; and that they were going to go and left. He tickled Yami and smiled as the boy squealed and hugged him. He felt bad that Yami had lost his father so early in life but as he said, it was life. He gave Yami to Tea before he jumped onto his horse and then took the toddler into his arms.

"Ready to buy some toys?" Joey asked.

Yami clapped his hands and nodded. "Yeah, yeah!"

Joey laughed and held onto Yami to make sure that he didn't fall and started to ride to the shops, socializing with his sister, Serenity's girlfriend, and Yami.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Atemu sighed as he read through his scrolls. He was exhausted but he didn't want to leave these papers for the next day like he did days ago. He rolled up the scroll he finished reading and then went to grab another, but another hand grabbed his own. Frowning, Atemu looked up and glared a little at Seth and pulled his hand away and grabbed a scroll.

"What is it?" Atemu asked as he opened the paper.

"Why are you still here?" Seth asked as he looked at the large pile of papers and scrolls on Atemu's deck and floor.

"I have work to do, Seth. I mourn and do work. That's what I am doing," Atemu growled.

Seth sighed and shook his head and grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled him up. Atemu winced and tried to pull back his arm but his strength depleted quickly. He just sighed and gave up and took the bag that Seth shoved into his arms and looked at Seth.

"You need to get out of here like Joey said. They're at the shop plaza. If I see that you are here before them, I will make you do actual labor and break your back. You hear me?" Seth threatened as he dragged Atemu to the horse stable and grabbed Atemu's horse, Elixir, from her pen and saddled her up.

Atemu sighed and nodded. He was actually kind of glad that Seth is making him go out as if it was only him, he'd stay in his room for a very long time. He used Seth's help to get up onto Elixir's back before he placed his bags around his waist and put on the robe that Seth had given him. He grabbed the reins and sighed and looked at Seth.

"Is that all I have to do? Go out and come back when they do" Atemu asked.

Seth nodded. "Yes. And if you complete that then you don't ever have to leave you room unless you want to," he said. "I'll complete your work. Just enjoy your time."

Atemu gave a small smile at his cousin. "Very well," he murmured before he turned around and snapped the reins, holding on as Elixir neighed loudly and started to bolt out of the stables and shopping plaza.

Seth watched him go until he was out of sight and slumped his shoulders in relief. At least he got Atemu out of the palace for a few hours. He straightened himself up a little bit before he walked back inside. He grabbed Atemu's scrolls and papers and went to his own office to complete these in peace.

Atemu looked around as Elixir ran. There was a lot of sand and very little dirt and grass. He was wondering how people could plant in such conditions but he shouldn't be ungrateful. He was the one with the most food as he was from the palace anyway. He saw some buildings in the distance and made Elixir run a little faster. He started to feel unsafe and a little scared. He should have brought some guards with him. He snapped his head to the side and saw a very bleary figure. His eyes widened and Atemu grabbed his crown and placed it in his bag and closed his eyes as he didn't want to see them. He prayed to the gods - both evil and good - that he stayed safe and would live. His mind went from scared and anxious, to confusion and a little comforting. He hear faint screams and the sounds of metal hitting against metal. He opened his eyes and saw nothing at all. No bleary figure or anything.

And holy hell was he grateful.

Atemu sighed in slight relief and straightened himself and went inside the plaza to find his friends and to tell them about what happened. He found them a few minutes later. They were at the stables feeding the horses before they walked around again. Atemu held onto Elixir as the horse jumped the fence and walked in front of them. Joey smiled as he saw his friend and laughed as Yami squealed at seeing his mommy.

"Um, did anything weird happen when you guys were riding here?" Atemu asked as he hopped off his horse and let him roam around.

Joey shook his head and set the three year old down on the ground, watching as Yami ran to Atemu with a giggle. "No. And if there was something we didn't notice it," he said.

"Atemu! So good to see you!" Serenity smiled as he walked to Atemu and wrap her arms around the king and hugged him tightly.

Tea watched with a pot as she was jealous that Serenity wasn't giving her attention. Joey rolled his eyes and nudged her a little bit. Tea scowled and grabbed her bag and was forcefully watching as Atemu hugged her back and greeted her as well. Atemu looked up and waved to Tea before he grabbed his own bag and followed the group after he grabbed Yami's hand.

"That's odd. I was riding here but I saw that there was something, a figure coming to me but when I closed my eyes they left. There was fighting sound but I dunno," Atemu sighed and looked at a beautiful arrangement of gems on a vendor's shop.

"Odd... oh! These are so beautiful!" Serenity gasped as she looked at an emerald green gem that was on the counter.

"That'll be 30 gold and silver please," the vendor smiled.

Serenity's smile dipped down to a frown and she looked down. She held Tea's hand and walked away from there as she was heart broken she couldn't have it. Atemu frowned and was about to get it for her but Joey grabbed his hand and shook his head. Confused, Atemu nodded to the seller, who looked disappointed, and nodded to her before the two followed the girls.

"Should I ask why?" Atemu asked.

"Tea is going to propose to Serenity on their anniversary. She wants to get her that gem for her ring but she's making Serenity wait," Joey whispered.

Atemu nodded as he realized what was happening and continued to walk as he talked to Joey. Suddenly though, someone bumped into him; hard. Atemu hissed and turned around to look at the person who had pushed him and widened his eyes as he realized that it was the guard that was helping the first guard in killing the love of his life. Anger filled his chest and just as he was about to yell, the guard punched Atemu square in the face; even harder than the push. Atemu was flooded in pain and he fell unconscious as he started to hear his baby scream and cry and then heard Joey and his other friends yell at the person.

He loved the feeling he was feeling though. It was warm and it made him feel safe. It made him feel like Yugi was around. He opened his eyes and saw that it was pitch black, which made his heart break. He panicked. He didn't want to die now. Just as fast as he wished to live again, he was brought back into the real world and he gave a small whimper in pain. He felt that he was in Joey's arms and felt that he was riding Joey's horse. The king gently touched his face and saw the red liquid that was very, very dark. Panic filled Atemu even more but he didn't show it. His hand dropped as he felt exhausted and his eyes fluttered closed. Just a small nap to see if this headache would go away... just a small one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Atemu woke up a few hours later and gave a small groan. He held his head and felt that his head had some linen wrapped around it and opened his eyes. He saw that Isis was next to him. Atemu blinked once again and slowly sat up. His head hurt a lot but it wasn't as bad as he thought. He felt Isis push him down a little though.

"Don't move, my Pharaoh. You need to relax," Isis said.

"What happened?" Atemu asked lowly.

"Someone hurt you, but Joey took care of him. He's dead," Isis said. "But don't worry about your injury. All he did was break the skin and your headache will go away since I gave you something for the pain."

Atemu nodded and turned to look at the door when he saw that it was open and saw Yami peek inside. He smiled when he saw Yami's eyes brighten with happiness and run inside, leaving the door open. Joey walked in as well and scowled at the boy for having bad manners but smiled as he saw Yami crawl onto the bed and hug his mommy happily.

"Hey, Atemu. How are ya?" Joey asked as he closed the door and sat on the bed.

"I feel fine. The pain thing that Isis gave me is starting to work. That guy… did he hurt you?" Atemu asked in worry as he sat his child on his lap.

Joey blushed and chuckled sheepishly as he lifted his wrapped up hand. "No... I kind of hurt myself," he said.

Atemu rolled his eyes and shook his head as he smiled. He looked down at Yami and kissed his head and hugged him tightly. He missed him so much from when he passed out. Isis and Joey smiled at the cute sight before the dirty blonde male turned to Isis.

"Seto calls for you. He keeps saying that he feels pain in his head and feels weak but better than what he was feeling before," Joey said.

Isis nodded and stood up before she left with Joey. Atemu was alone with his son and sighed as he laid back down and pulled Yami onto his chest as he closed his eyes and decided to rest some more as he was still tired from what happened. Yami giggled a little before he closed his eyes and also followed in the footsteps of his mom and fell asleep.

()

With Serenity and Tea, they were in their room, cuddling up with each other. Serenity was very scared ever since the incident and refused to stay away from Tea. She was trembling until they made it to bed and had her head on Tea's chest, her eyes closed as she breathed in calmly. She felt very safe in Tea's hands.

"Hey, babe?" Tea called softly as she stroked Serenity's orangish hair.

"Yeah?" Serenity replied.

"How much do you love me?" Tea asked the random question.

Serenity frowned and looked into Tea's eyes before her lips melted into a smile. "I love you so much. To the moon and back. You are my soulmate and that will never change. Now, I'll ask you the same question. How much do you love me?" she asked softly.

Tea smiled and leaned up and gently kissed Serenity before she gently pulled Serenity off of her and went to her nightstand. Serenity frowned and sat up to look at what Tea was doing but gasped. Tea had grabbed a small bag and was now on her knees. She was pulling open the bag and slowly removed the beautiful emerald that she had wanted, but on a ring, between her fingers. Tears glistened Serenity's eyes and had no words to say.

"Serenity, this is how much I love you. I was wanting to wait until our anniversary coming up but when I saw how shaken up you were, I wanted to make you happy. Ever since we met three years ago, you made me so happy. I love you so much. Will you please let me be the happiest woman here on earth and marry me?" Tea asked.

Serenity let the tears go and nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck as she embraced her in a strong embrace. She let out a sob and let Tea put on the ring before she held Tea's face and kissed her passionately. Tea moaned and stood up and wrapped her arms around Serenity's waist and started to back her up on the bed. Serenity yelped as her back hit the bed but smiled against Tea's lips as they started to get into a comfortable position. She moaned again when Tea kissed her and held the older girl against her body. Her cheeks went red and pulled back from the kiss. Tea smiled and started to kiss down Serenity's neck. Serenity shivered and decided to be held and grabbed Tea's breasts. Tea gasped and bite down on Serenity's neck, making the younger girl wince and moan.

"You're so bold, Seren..." Tea purred as she crawled down Serenity's legs, nipping as she went along her way, and bent her lover's, now fiancé's legs.

Serenity blushed and smiled as she panted. "With you? Of course," she said and gasped as she felt Tea lick her entrance.

She moaned and arched her back a little as she reached down and grabbed Tea's brown hair. She panted and whined as she felt Tea teasing her as she stroked her thighs. She shivered as Tea licked all the way up to her navel, and then back down. Tea smiled when she saw her girl's eyes clouded with lust and want and leaned up to kiss Serenity. The younger girl purred as she tasted herself in Tea's mouth and moaned sharply as Tea thrusted her fingers into her. Her legs quickly wrapped around Tea's waist as she wrapped her arms around Tea's neck and whimpered as the fingers stood still.

"M-Move, you bitch..." Serenity panted.

Tea chuckled and leaned into Serenity's ear. "I see that you are learning new vocabulary, hm?" she asked as she pulled her fingers out before thrusting themselves back in.

Serenity cried out and whimpered as she nodded. "More... please, Tea…" she pleaded as she arched her back.

Tea quickly turned Serenity onto her back and leaned down to nibble on her ear. She smirked when she felt Serenity get wet and felt her tremble and whimper in want.

"What do you want me to do to you, Seren?" Tea asked.

Serenity hissed as she felt the finger get pulled out and whimpered. "Just fuck me already!"

Tea smirked. "If you wish," she said before she pulled her fingers out and grabbed a small spell book that was on the table.

She chanted a small spell and in a matter of seconds, a penis had appeared on her. It was just like a male organ with getting hard, with the semen and everything, but she can't get anyone pregnant. She crawled onto the bed and pulled Serenity's legs away a bit before she allied herself up to Serenity's entrance and thrusted in. She and Serenity moaned as they both felt the pleasure and just as quick as she entered, Tea started to thrust into her. Serenity moaned endlessly and held onto the sheets as she was pounded into. God, she loved Tea so much. She moved one of her hands down to her clit and started to rub herself. She moaned loudly as she felt more pleasure and blushed as she felt the bed get wetter with their body fluids and cried out as she came. She shivered as Tea moaned and came into her as well and collapsed against each other. The member disappeared and the woman snuggled into each other.

"I love you," Serenity said as she snuggled into Tea's bare chest, kissing Tea's nipple.

Tea shivered and smiled and covered them up. "I love you, too. Go ahead and rest and when it's time we can spread the word that we're getting married," she said.

Serenity nodded and smiled brightly before she kissed Tea. She placed her head on Tea's chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Tea kissed her head lovingly before she also closed her eyes and fell asleep as well, happy and content with her lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Atemu looked at himself in the mirror after putting on his royal outfit. He didn't have the bandages on but he did have quite a bruise. He looked a little pale but he put it down to because he has been in bed for a long time - a week or so from what he remembers. On his head was his crown that glistened in the light that Ra has provided for him. He looked paler in the sun but it was fine he supposed. The belt and jewelry gems were glittering as well, which he didn't like much as it made his skin irritated. He sighed as he looked at himself once more and remove himself from the mirror and looked at the food on his desk. He so wanted to eat... but he didn't have the strength to. This was really worrying him as he could start to feel his bones and he was getting tired even more. He should ask his chefs to make him a smoothie with important vitamins or have Isis make Seth force him to eat something. He needed help but he didn't want it; and he knew this too.

"Mommy, Uncle calls!" Yami called as he ran into the room.

Atemu turned around and smiled as he saw his handsome son wearing a beautiful dress that Serenity had made him in her free time. Yami had on his crown that Yami drew out himself. He was actually really happy that Yami chose a crown that looks good on a female and a male. He wondered if Yami wanted to change himself or something. Atemu shook his head but smiled even more as he saw a dark green gem in the middle of the crown glow in the light. His dress was sparkly with sparks of shattered stones, making Yami glow. The top of the dress had soft fabric and hugged his chest. The bottom of the dress had the same type of cloth but wasn't hugging his legs. Over the cloth were lace designs and lacing hanging around.

His baby was beautiful.

"Aw, my baby, look at you! Do you like the dress Aunty made for you?" Atemu asked as he kneeled down.

Yami giggled and nodded and hugged his mother. "You dress now!"

Atemu blushed and picked up his prince and/or princess and shook his head. "I'm Pharaoh, my love. I cannot wear a dress. And if I do..." Atemu leaned into Yami's ears. "It's you and mommy's secret."

Yami nodded and squealed and wiggled out of Atemu's grasp and ran outside. Atemu chuckled a little before he finished getting ready and went out of his room after a while. Atemu looked around and saw that everything was shiny and beautiful. He loved it. He didn't realize he had a smile and walked to the throne room. He nodded as he saw Seth and the rest of his council and saw that Yami was unwillingly waiting in his throne. Atemu shook his head and sat on his own throne before he grabbed Yami and put him on his lap and looked at the council.

"Why was I called here so urgently?" Atemu asked as he bounced his knees a little.

One of the council members, Shada, stepped up and bowed to his king. Atemu frowned when he saw that Seth was glaring at Shada and Isis was doing the same thing. He wondered what was wrong with them.

"My lord, my king, our god. I know that your... child, has diserved the title of heir... or so what you think, but we think differently," Shada said.

"That's a lie. Me and Isis disagree with this. Only three out of the five of the council agree, my lord," Seth said.

"Seth, please. Now, as I said we disagreed. We think that the heir should be a boy. A full boy. One that wears male clothes and wants to do archery and all the things boys do. Yami doesn't fit those qualities," Shada explained.

Atemu looked at Shada in shock and growled a little. How dare they genderize his darling! And how do they even know that Yami could be both male and female? Yami can be whatever he wants and that's his choice. Atemu looked at Isis who was looking down sadly.

"They forced me to say it," Isis murmured.

Atemu placed Yami on the ground and walked to Shada. The priest gave a small smirk as he knew that he had won the fight with little to no difficulty. When Shada turned to look at Atemu, his eyes widened and he landed straight on his ass as Atemu slapped his cheek; hard. He looked into Atemu's eyes and started to cower as he saw how angry his Pharaoh was.

"You know, Shada. I've been seeing that you have been one of the most cockiest person I have ever met and I'm starting to really hate it and you. I will not have another child just to for your pleasure or the kingdom. Yami will be and is my heir for the throne and if you can't accept this then you may resign from your duties as a priest. Same with anyone who doesn't want to follow my rule. Got it? Now get the fuck out of my sight. Seth, Isis. Stay," Atemu growled as he glared at the other three priests.

The three priests who wanted Atemu to have another child gulped and nodded as they looked down. Shada stood up and the three quickly scrambled away. Atemu sighed as his shoulders fell back down and went to sit down on his throne. Isis quickly went to him and started to check on his pulse and pressure as Seth grabbed his little baby cousin and stared at Atemu in worry.

"Those idiots got Atemu's pressure high. That's not good with the weight loss he has and the loss of iron," Isis sighed.

"I feel fine, Isis. Just a small headache," Atemu said as he looked at her.

"Pharaoh, please. You can get seriously injured if something happens," Isis exclaimed.

Atemu shook his head. "No, I am fine. Take Yami down to get something for him to eat. I'm going to my chambers and I want no one to disturb me for an hour, even Yami," Atemu said as he stood up.

Atemu wobbled a little as he got a little lightheaded but straightened himself out. He sighed and looked at the two adults in front of him sternly before he walked out of the throne room. Isis and Seth sighed before they parted for their own ways. Atemu leaned against the walls as he started to feel even more lightheaded. Was it also because of his injury? He didn't know. He held his head but continued to walk and grunted as he tripped over a rock. He panted in slight pain and looked at his leg. There was a cut that was dripping some blood but nothing major. He could even more dizzy and closed his eyes and held his head tighter. He was starting to feel very sick, but he couldn't do anything. He heard footsteps walk over to him and looked up. He couldn't see well but he could see that... the person looked just like Yugi! But only tan... Atemu passed out from the dizziness with the image burned in his mind.

He would find that person and asked what he was doing and who he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Atemu groaned as he started to wake up. He looked around and saw that he was once again in the healing chambers. He sat up and peeled the covers off of him. He winced a little at how sore he felt and placed his feet on the floor. He ignored the gasp and running steps that he heard as he put on his normal clothing and finally looked at Isis.

"Pharaoh, you must relax," Isis said firmly as she crossed her arms.

"I can't. Mind if I ask how I got here?" Atemu asked as he walked passed Isis.

Isis frowned and followed her king. "When I was walking here you were on the ground. What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I need to go. Thanks for the help," Atemu said and left the chambers.

He sighed and looked around the halls. It was empty. He needed to find the person who looked just like Yugi, but with tan skin. He really hoped that it was Yugi. His heart started to pump and hurt a little as he started to think more about his dead lover and started to tear up. He wiped his eyes and started to walk to the slave chambers. He heard rustling and commotion and opened the door. He looked around right as the slaves stopped what they were doing. Some were sleeping, some were drawing, some were having sex, and others were fighting. Atemu looked around and didn't see the mysterious person but did look at a slave that had green hair, glasses, and a white sheet as a dress like - piece of cloth.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Well, lookie here. It's the king of the west," The slave named Weedle grinned.

Atemu sighed and shook his head. "Look. The palace needed slaves and it was not my choice to make you commit a crime. Remember that, boy," he said in a gentle yet rough voice.

Weedle growled and hit his palm with his fist. "We'll see about that," he smirked and started to throw a punch at Atemu.

Suddenly though, a hand reached out and grabbed the fighting kid's hand and pushed him back. Atemu looked at the slave and saw that it was the man who had taken him to the healing chambers. His eyes widened at the strength that he had and looked at the kid who was now unconscious.

"We are very sorry, Pharaoh. He's always like this," the slave said as he bowed down.

Atemu nodded. "That's alright... Can you come with me for a second?" he asked.

The slave nodded and gave a small smile. "Of course, my Pharaoh. My name is Heba."

Atemu nodded as he looked at Heba. Heba was literally the exact image of Yugi, but only with tan skin. He wondered if this was Yugi reincarnation... and if it was, would he remember him? Atemu sighed and took Heba into his chambers and closed the doors. His chest was filled with anxiety and want as he looked at Heba even more. Finally, after a second more, Atemu turned around and looked at Heba.

"Y-Yugi?" Atemu whispered softly.

Heba looked up and smiled sadly at Atemu and shook his head. "Sorry, Pharaoh. Wrong brother," he said.

Atemu's eyes widened a little in shock. "You're his brother? His twin?" he asked.

Heba nodded and sat down as he looked at Atemu straight in his eyes. "Yugi is the youngest of us two. He was an assassin and as am I, but only when I feel that it is just. Do you understand?" he asked.

Atemu glared at Heba. "Yugi was not a murderer!" he shouted.

"Any assassin is a murderer, Pharaoh; however, Yugi kills in order. I apologize, my king, but it is the mere truth," Heba shrugged.

Atemu trembled a little as he looked down. He didn't want to believe it. Yugi did kill many, but he only killed rapists, other murderers, abusers, and more people like that. Yugi wouldn't have lied to him and he knew that. Atemu looked up as Heba placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I know it's hard to comprehend. I'll leave you be. You know where I will be around this time," Heba said with a smile and then left.

"You know... you and Yugi are similar. You kill for justice, only thing is that Yugi kills the pests who paid others to keep quiet unlike you who just kill when there are many out there who get paid to be quiet," Atemu shrugged.

He saw Heba stop walking before he finally walked fully away. He sighed and decided to lay down for a bit. He was exhausted anyway. He closed his eyes and he quickly fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he could see that the sun was starting to set and that all the townspeople were packing up their vendors for the next day. He groaned as he sat up and stretched; moaning in pleasure as he felt his back give wonderful, relieving crack noises. He then stood up and started to walk to the mess hall.

"Pharaoh!" Seth called as he ran to Atemu, a panicked look on his face.

Atemu turned around and widened his eyes as he saw the face. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hands on Seth.

"Yami. Have you seen Yami? I swear, Atemu, that I looked away for just a second to speak with Isis and when I turned back he was gone," Seth said.

Atemu's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. Yami couldn't have been taken, right? No. He couldn't. He hired the best people in the palace to serve him while the slaves are down below, cleaning the cells and caring for the horses. Atemu looked at Seth as he started to pale and started to run around the palace.

"Yami! Yami, baby boy, where are you!?" Atemu called as he went into the throne room.

He looked around and saw that there was no one in there; only guards. He asked them all but they all said that they didn't see him. At this point, Atemu was in hysterics. Yami was the only reminder of Yugi to him and his child; his soul. his life. Without Yami he'd kill himself. He felt arms around him and he could see that it was Isis and Seth.

"Where's my baby boy? I can't lose him either…" Atemu whispered brokenly.

For the first time in a long time, Atemu saw Seth's eyes shimmer with tears and one slid down. Alone.

"We don't know, Atemu. But I promise you my soul my body, my lovers, my family, that we will find him and once we do, you may punish me however you'd like," Seth promised.

Atemu could see the determination on Seth's crying eyes and he nodded. He couldn't help but cry himself to sleep and fell into a nightmarish hell when he went unconscious.

He didn't sleep for the next month.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Atemu stayed awake one night, looking up at the stars . He was in a soft nightgown as he didn't really care what others think of him anymore. He lost his son and now he was nothing. He ate only to get his son back and was getting healthier...physically wise. Tomorrow is the wedding of Serenity and Tea, and he was going to pronounce them as wives, but he just didn't feel like it anymore. He sighed as he turned around and headed back into his room. He blew the candles out and crawled into bed and laid his head down. He hadn't even been working for the past few days. The women wanted to cancel their wedding until they found Yami but Atemu refused. Either way, life has to go on. Atemu slowly drifted off to sleep but woke up only a few hours later. A maid had knocked on the door to wake him up and drop off breakfast before she left.

"Well, Mommy misses you Yami. Very much," Atemu sighed before he sat up, stood up, and got ready for the wedding.

He wore the most fanciest clothes he had and in honor of Yami, he put on a bracelet that Yami had made him when he was just two years old. Atemu looked at it for a few seconds before he left the chambers and went to where he would be for the wedding. He was looking out into the rising sun on the balcony when he felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned around and gave a small smile at Serenity who was in a robe as she was almost ready to get married.

"Hey, Serenity," Atemu said as his friend stood next to him, gazing at the faint stars.

"Hey yourself, my King. How are you?" Serenity said with her own smile.

Atemu sighed and shook his head. "I'm really missing Yami...he was my joy, especially after I lost Yugi. And then I met Heba and now I just don't know what to feel anymore but I sure as hell know that I want my son. Also, just call me Atemu when we are with our friends," he said.

Serenity nodded and looked at Atemu in sympathy. "Atemu...do you know why I came here half naked and without Tea knowing?" she asked.

Atemu blinked at the odd question. "No. Why?" he asked.

"I had a vision last night. I saw..your little boy in a cellar. It looked really familiar but I couldn't finger point it. He was malnourished and crying and well, you know. Anyway, I just figured I should let you know since I feel like something was going to happen. I'll see you soon, my friend," Serenity said.

Atemu nodded in shock as he watched the girl walk away to get ready for the wedding. What the fuck did she just say? Anxiety built up in his chest and Atemu tried to work on his breathing. He decided to just go to the throne room for a bit until the wedding started later in the morning. It made him a little relieved that he has time to think and figure out what he was going to do.

Atemu smiled at Tea when he saw that she was nervous. He understood why she was so nervous however he never really felt the actual feeling of it. He patted her shoulder and whispered a few things to her before he saw the guest rise and bow down to Serenity as she was walked down the aisle with Joey. Serenity's dress was different shades of orange with different types of fabrics. There was lace, mesh, slik, and even more. Her maids mae it for her as a present from them to her and she adored it very much. Her hair was in a braided crown with a few flowers on there, her eyes glowing their honeydew color as she looked at future wife. Tea had on the same exact dress, but only with different shades of blue. They loved maching, however, in only fabrics. Not colors.

"Hey sis', promise me something," Joey said as he looked at his sister.

Serenity looked at her brother. "Yes, big brother?"

"Have a wonderful life and if someone does and or says otherwise, I'll beat their as-"

"Joey Wheeler if you curse once, even under your breath, today I will kick you out of the chambers and into the streets!" Seto shouted at his lover from his chair in the guest area.

The crowd went silent before they all burst out laughing, a few of them even holding their stomach and covering their mouths as if they were going to puke. Joey blushed and gave a glare at Seto as he mumbled. He was really happy that he was getting better but he was sure as well moodier as ever. Serenity giggled and kissed her brother on the cheek when she saw Seth wink at her, showing that he was just teasing. Joey smiled and was forced to let her go and stood behind his sister, smiling at his soon to be sister in law. One of Tea's maids was behind Tea in support of her and she was smiling big for her masters.

Atemu cleared his throat and started to rehearse the script. "Thank you to everyone who has showed up to Tea's and Anzu's wedding today. I am very honored to be the one who pronounces them as wife and wife soon as being seen past my title of Pharaoh but first I'd like to speak about both of them for a few moments. Serenity and Tea have been perfect together the moment they laid eyes on each other. At first I thought they would hate each other at how they acted for the first time when saw them together, but when I left the room, I already started to hear the moaning and screams. So, all in all, I knew they were perfect for each other and I hope that this bond lasts forever. Ra is very unpredictable but this one right here wasn't."

"You damn right, pal!"

"Joey!"

"Anway, before I announce Tea and Serenity as once, does anyone object to this event? If not, you may forever hold your peace," Atemu said as he looked around to see anyone object. He saw no one so he finished it off. "I now pronounce you as wife and, uh, wife."

Serenity smiled and laughed as Tea grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately and happily. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back happily before she jumped up. The door slammed open and people started to scream. Atemu looked over the women and widened his eyes as he saw that it was Heba. He was holding something small in his arms and it moved its head a little...Atemu gasped and fell to his knees as he cried out. It was his baby boy! With whatever strength he had, he ran to Heba and scooped his son into his arms and cried loudly. Yami was back with him. In his arms. Safe.

"M-Mommy?" Yami whispered brokenly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Atemu.

"Rest, baby boy. Isis will help you okay?" Atemu said softly as he picked Yami up and put him in Isis's arms.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Isis ran out of the room and to her healing chambers with Seth and servants on tow. Atemu watched until he couldn't see them anymore before he turned to Heba, his eyes going to happy and relieved to angry and murderous.

"You have a lot of fucking explaining to do Heba…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Heba winced as he was grabbed by guards and taken to the throne room. He didn't struggle though as he knew that if he di struggle, he'd be hurt even more. He also knew that Atemu was pissd beyond belief but he let him. He would explain what would happen and he was glad that it was going to be in the throne room as that is were the culprits are. He groaned as he was shoved on his knees and looked up as Atemu stood in front of his throne. He was so mad that he couldn't even sit down.

"Where did you find my son, Heba? Who took him?!" Atemu growled.

"I was cleaning the dungeons and I found him in one of the back cells. Your culprits are the ones who has been guiding you to rule Egypt and has been wanting you to get an actual son," Heba murmured quietly as he continued to look down on the floor.

Atemu frowned before his eyes widened in anger and looked at his council. Seth and Isis were shouting at the other priests as the other three shouted back about how Egypt needed an actual heir. Atemu slowly walked away from his throne and walked to Shada and the others. All three priests looked up and gasped when Atemu grabbed Shada and pinned him to the wall. Everyone went silent and Heba looked up and widened his eyes at what he saw. Anger blazed into Atemu's eyes and they started to change color as well.

"Shada, you fucking bitch...you tried to kill my son for what? For people who don't even appreciate him? No. Shada, this will be your final time here on Earth," Atemu growled angrily before he grabbed his hidden dagger and was about to slash Shada's thrait, but someone caught his hand.

Atemu looked behind him as he panted. He saw that it was Heba who was holding him back from killing the monster that almost killed his child. He hit Shada hard on the head and let him fall limp to the ground before he turned to Heba and tried to get the dagger out using both hands. No use.

"Heba. Get. Off. Now," Atemu started with an angry growl.

"No can do. Atemu, you are not a killer. Only assassins are. Don't make yourself one of those kings like your father," Heba murmured quietly, his old on the small knife still as hard as a rock.

"My Father was saving people!"

"Your father was killing innocents for room for others who are not native to the country! Do. Not. Be. Like. Him."

Atemu closed his eyes as he looked away. He was still panting heavily and he was starting to tremble. Heba could see that he was struggling to comprehend what was happening and grabbed the dagger when atemu wasn't paying attention and threw it somewhere else. He then grabbed Atemu and hugged him to his chest right as Atemu fell on his knees and silently cried. Everyone watched silently. They never saw their Pharaoh breakdown like this before. Only small breakdowns. Heba held Atemu was he cried until the Pharaoh passed out from emotional exhaustion. Heba picked him up and growled as the guards made a move to get Heba but they quickly stopped when they heard the growl.

"I'm taking him to his room and staying there. I have to explain to him a few things. When Yami wakes up, let me know so that I can bring Atemu there, do you hear me?" Heba stated to Isis.

Isis nodded and everyone watched as the slave walked away with the Pharaoh in his arms.

"Guards, take these people to the dungeons. Do not let them go," Seth commanded.

The guards nodded and did as they were told, grabbing the three corrupt priests by the arms and dragging them away as the three screamed and even tried to attack. Seth sighed and shook his head and nodded to Isis to go back a heal Yami. Isis nodded back and ran to her healing chambers. Seth went to go check on his lovers as he saw that Seto had been unmoving after what had happened.

Atemu gave a slight whimper as he woke up. His head was pounding and he didn't remember anything. He turned around jumped as he saw Heba leaning over him. He pushed the slave away and tried to look for his hidden dagger in his bed and didn't find it. He looked up again and growled as he saw that Heba had it.

"What do you want?" Atemu asked as he slowly backed up.

"I wanted to see if you are alright. It seems that you are," Heba said as he sat down on the bed, looking at Atemu. "We have something to talk about. As you know, I am Yugi's brother and I'm an assassin and blah blah blah, right?"

Atemu nodded slowly. "So what?" he asked.

"Well, I have an assassin guild here in Egypt that YUgi never decided to run or join. They are here killing for the same reasons as me. They are going to come here," Heba said.

Atemu's eyes widened. "What the fuck? No. If they are here I will have my guards kill them. I don't want my son in any danger anymore," Atemu said as he closed his eyes and sagged his shoulder.

He looked officially defeated.

Heba shook his head and placed his hand on his shoulder. "They won't hurt you, your son, or anyone here. I promise. Plus, if they did, they'd die by my hands," Heba sai.

Atemu hid his eyes under his hair. Heba sounded so much like Yugi. He gasped and opened his eyes when Heba lifted his face and widened his eyes when he gets Heba's li on his own. He stood still in shock until he felt warmth. A familiar warmth. A warmth that he longed to feel sine Yugi died. Atemu gave a small whimper and kissed him back and tried to pull him closer. He wanted more of the warmth and whatever else he was feeling, but Heba pulled back from the kiss and gently pushed Atemu to lay down.

"No, Atemu. As you found out, I fell in love with you. And I know why Yugi did as well but I want you to know me as Heba and love me as Heba, not to know me as Yugi's brother or use me to think that you still have Yugi. Alright?" Heba said

Atemu looked down as his bangs covered his eyes. He was embarrassed and saddened but he understood. Heba patted his head before he stood up. The assassin looked up when he hear the door open and smiled when Isis walked in, who was also smiling.

"Heba..Pharaoh...Yami is awake."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Atemu scrambled out of bed and ran to the healing chambers with Heba and Isis in tow. He opened the doors and smiled when he saw his baby boy sitting u and looking around, holding a bear that Seth had given him before he went to deal with the criminals. Yami saw his mother and squealed in delight and reached for him. Atemu came closer and picked Yami u. He trembled when he actually felt Yami against his body and kissed his head and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Yami, my baby boy, are you alright?" Atemu asked Yami quietly.

Yami nodded and hugged Atemu tightly before he fell asleep, snuggled into him. Atemu slowly sat down on the bed as he let Yami rest on his chest. He missed his touch. He missed his scent. He missed how he felt. He missed everything. He looked at Heba when he entered the room and his eyes glossed over with tears that brimmed his waterline.

"Thank you so much, Heba..for finding my son.." Atemu whispered, his voice breaking.

"I would do the same to any child I find and to anyone who doesn't deserve to be punished. It's part of my job," Heba shrugged as he walked closer and gently wiped Atemu's eyes with his thumb.

Heba smiled when he saw Atemu blush and met him face to face. "Atemu, what I meant in the chambers...I meant it. I want to have a chance with you," he murmured quietly. "Yami deserves a father as well and I am as close as I am to Yugi."

"Heba, I am not trying to replace Yugi as Yami's father. And..and I do want to have a chance with you but I keep seeing you an Yugi at the same time…" Atemu sighed as he looked away.

Heba nodded and kissed his head. "I can help you out from that with no problem. Let me take you out tomorrow?" he asked.

Atemu sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure. After the meetings and the trial for the ones who took Yami. You have to be there, by the way," he said.

"Of course. I'll see you later," Heba said before he walked out of healing chambers.

He already had a plan in mind and he was determined to execute it right.

Atemu groaned as he was stirred from his sleep. He held Yami close to his chest and tried to go back to sleep but he was poked at again. And again. And again. Atemu growled as he opened his eyes but that growl quickly turned into a yelp as he saw four strangers in his bedroom, each one holding a different kind of weapon. Zorc was the farthest away from Atemu. He was leaning on the wall, eyes covered with his hair. He had aggers hanging from all over hs belt an a long sword over his neck and shoulders. Akefia was next to him on the other side. He had the same weapons but he was just sitting. Bakura and Marik were over Atemu and Yami, poking and prodding.

"W-What are you doing here?" atemu asked as he placed his son, who had woken up from his yelp, behind him.

"Yugi. We heard what happened. Where's the guard?" Marik growled as he felt the sharpest knife that Atemu had ever seen in his life on his neck.

Atemu's color drained and Yami started to scream and cry in fear. The air was very tense until the door opened and a shocked looking Heba came in before he looked pissed. Atemu saw that he had different clothing. He wore fancier clothing though it wasn't like a pharaoh or prince type of fancy. His outfit had a few gems and t was completely black. Atemu blushed. He kind of liked it. A lot.

"Marik and Bakura. Get the fuck away from hm!" Heba snaooed as he puled out a smaller sword than the others.

Marik growled at Heba and angrily moved away, pacing back and forth as he mumbled under his breath. Atemu frowned as he held his neck. He looked at Yami and patted his head with his other arm and looked at Heba.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"I told you a few people are coming here. This is Bakra, Marik, Akefia, and Zorc," Heba sighed as he pointe to the named people.

Atemu nodded as he looked at each person. He sighed as he picked up his son and went to the bathroom to clean the blood that had been dibbling down his neck off and to calm the toddler. Heba followed him after he glared at the members of the small guild. He smiled when he saw Atemu play with Yami a little and wrapped an arm around Atemu's waist and placed his chn on his shoulder.

"You're such a great mother," Heba murmured quietly.

Atemu smile as he blushed. "Thanks."

Heba nodded and watched as Yami giggled and grab Atemu's hands before he started to suck on them. Atemu pulled his hand away and got cleaned up before he and Heba as well as yami left the bathing chambers and looked at the guild. Atemu set Yami down on the floor to play.

"If you're going to be here, you need these," Atemu said and pulled out five golden plates and gave them to the assassins. "These will show the people that I have you permission to come here."

"As if we'd need these," Zorc scoffed as he wraped an arm around Akefia's waist.

Atemu glared at Zorc. "You will be killed on the spot if you don't use the proper way."

"Very well."

"Zorc, shhut the fuck up. Your daughter is the priority here," Akefia hissed at his lover.

Atemu blinked and looked at Akefia. "You can have kids?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found out after I was puking for three days straight. Heba snuch in Isis to see me and well here we are. Me and this ucking machine are going to have a kid. I hoe you don't mind," Akefia siad with a small smile.

"Never. We need to stick together, as what Yugi always said. Is that why you want your guid to be housed in the palace?" atemu asked Heba.

"It's not safe there, Atemu," Heba sighed.

"I understand. I want Akefia near me so he can take the chambers next to mine. Heba can have the chambers in mine and the other two can be in the chambers in Akefia's and Zorc's chambers," Atemu said.

Heba smiled and hugged Atemu befor ehe went to show his guild their rooms.

"What an assassin," Bakura mumbled and yelped as Heba hit his head.

"Shut teh fuck up, you asshole!"

Atemu shook hsi head and grabed Marik's elbow and pulled him back. Marik angrily looked at Atemu and was about to yell at him but Atemu beat him to saying something.

"The guard..he hurt me and Yugi. he is in the village since he was the one who punched me or pushed me or whatever. I don't remeber much anymore. All I do know is that he is somewhere here. You can kill him on the spot," Atemu said.

"I was going to do it anyway," Marik mumbled and walked out of the chambers and to hsi lover.

Atemu sighed as he watched, shaking his head. How could he prove himself to Marik aht he ddn't do anything wrong that he too was a victim in the accident?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Atemu looked up from his scrolls at night and smiled when he saw that it was Sheba in hi assassin suit. Yami was with Serenity and Tea as he really wanted to have a sleepover with the women. Atemu set his scroll down and walked to Heba when he closed the door and blushed when Heba leaned down and pecked his lips.

"You look better with your suit," Atemu murmured when he pulled away.

"Thanks. We designed our own to our liking. Ready to go?" Heba asked.

"Go where?"

Heba laughed a little and ruffled Atemu's hair. "It's a surprise. Just get ready," he said.

Atemu pouted and nodded. He quickly grabbed a new tunic and got changed. His cheeks flared up when he saw Heba looking at him apretaingly before he grabbed his rob and put it on. Heba smiled as he grabbed Atemu's hands and took him out of his chambers. Atemu shivered at the breeze he felt and looked around. Everything was pitch black and Atemu kind of..liked it. He turned around when Heba started to pull hm toward the horse stalls. He gasped in shock when he saw a beautiful reddish brown stallion already saddled and was just waiting.

"Wow. He's beautiful.." Atemu whispered as he gently petted his mane.

Heba smiled. "Thanks. He's my horse, Hikari," he said and helped Atemu get n the horse.

Once they were both ready to go, hikari trotted away from the palace and a beautiful oasis. Heba stopped Hikari and hopped down before he helped Atemu down as well. Atemu looked around and gasped. The place was beautiful. There were lights everywhere but what Atemu loved most was that there was a lovely, large woven linen on the ground that had a basket of food on it. Plates were placed down and wine glasses were already there with wine. Atemu looked at Heba and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Heba blush a little and rub the back of his head.

"You did this all for me?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Of course. I also have a surprise for you after we eat," he said.

"I'm not so hungry, heba Maybe just some wine and grapes will do," Atemu said with a small smile.

Heba nodded and took Atemu to the area He sat Atemu own and handed him a glass of wine before he pulled out some grapes and started to feed himself and Atemu. Atemu smiled at heba happily and laughed as he took in the grape and ate it. He gasped however when he felt Heba's lips on his own after he took a sip of wine. He felt Heba's tongue in his mouth and slowly closed his eyes. He set his whine down and wrapped his arms around his neck and let Heba push him to the ground before he pulled apart.

"H-Heba..?" Atemu panted softly.

"Atemu..please..I love you so much. Please let me show you.." Heba pleased as he nuzzled Atemu's neck.

Atemu shivered and moaned softly and nodded. He groaned as heba kissed him again and felt his clothes get ripped off and arched his back a little when he felt Heba's fingers in his entrance. He broke away from the kiss and whimpered as the fingers thrusted into him and started to stretch him.

"Don't worry...Isis gave me a lub that will numb the pain away," Heba murmured.

Atemu nodded and moved with Heba's fingers. He was so into this that he didn't feel the fingers get removed but he cried out as he felt Heba thrust into him. He clung to Heba's shoulders and lifted himself up. Now he was on Heba's lap and he decided to go bold. He grinned as he pushed Heba on his back and started to massage his chest as he moved his hips back and forth a little. Heba groaned and held At Emu's hips tightly before he moved his hands up and caressed Atemu's small breasts. Atemu blushed and gave a small moan.

"Why do you hide these, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"I am Pharaoh. No pharaoh has breasts.." Atemu moaned and stopped moving his hands on Heba's chest and started to thrust.

Heba groaned and held Atemu's hips as he thrusted. He thrusted with Atemu and started to tease Atemu some more. Atemu whimpered as he felt like he was going to come and Heba knew it. He flipped Atemu onto his back and thrusted into him one more time. Atemu cried out and came just as Heba did as well and let Heba fall on his chest. Atemu panted as he looked at the stars but smiled.

"Atemu...pharaohs can be queens. You're my queen," Heba said when he caught his breath.

"Thanks Heba..I love you…" Atemu murmured as his eyes slowly fluttered closed and fell asleep.

Heba smiled and held Atemu. "I love you too, my love," he whispered before he closed his eyes and followed Atemu into a deep, warm darkness in the sleep realm.


End file.
